


The Wolf Pack

by SonnySchenk20



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboy vs Outlaw, F/M, Gold Rush, M/M, Navajo Tribe, Whiskey & Scotch, Year 1869
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnySchenk20/pseuds/SonnySchenk20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the year 1869, the glorious time of the Cowboy in the Great Plains of America. Sebastian Vettel crosses the line once again and makes a big mistake. This sets off the great hunt for Vettel and there is no stopping the Wolf Pack, yet the main Wolf, Mark Webber, is hiding and his pack searches for him as they are lost without him. Only Webber can use his nose to catch the thief, and the thief knows something the rest don't. What could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble at Noon

**Author's Note:**

> My first AU and loving it! I always wanted to do a Western, even before I started the "Blood On The Track" Series (I got Writer's Block on that one, just can't continue it) and now I felt like finally writing this one. You can thank Clint Eastwood for furthering my inspiration on the Western. (I forgot what the movie is called, for sure an old one) Hope you will enjoy it!

It was hot and dry in small town Mogollon, which laid in the New Mexico territory close to the border of the Arizona territory, the sun rose to its midday high and the clock tower hit noon. The bell of the tower rang twelve times as gun shots were heard in the air accompanying the rings. “Get him! Speedy struck again!” someone yelled as the thief ran out the swinging doors of a bank. He quickly mounted his horse and kicked up dust as he made his getaway.

 

“Damn you! You pestilence! We will get you one day!” Banker Rosberg cursed running out of the bank. He looked after the thief and sighed as there was no hope now to chase after the robber as he was almost out of town. “I will have to report this to the Sheriff, I know what he looks like. No one will let him pass by that easily now.” then he took off to the Sheriff's office.

 

Rosberg rushed through the door, causing the Deputy to wake up from a nap and fall backwards as he was leaning with the chair. “Sorry Horner, didn't mean to scare you.”

 

“Quite alright,” Horner got up and set the chair upright again, “You seemed a little in a rush, need to see Montezemolo?”

 

“Yes! Speedy just robbed my bank again, but this time I know what he looks like!” Rosberg said and the Deputy got wide eyed.

 

“I will get him, one moment.” He rushed to the back where the prison cells are and Rosberg heard him say, “Sheriff, Speedy's done it again, but this time Keke knows what he looks like!”

 

“Mama Mia! Finally a breakthrough! You stay right there Fernandez!” Sheriff Montezemolo ordered.

 

“How am I suppose to go anywhere while locked up in here? And it is Fernando for the last time!” The prisoner named Fernando yelled slightly slurred.

 

“Same thing!” Then Keke heard the Sheriff approach the reception area, give him the eye and said, “You know what Speedy looks like?”

 

“Yes! Yes I do! His handkerchief fell off his face by accident and exposed his face to me!”

 

“Good! Horner, get the sketch artist, we need to create a poster of the thief and post it here and in nearby towns to help catch him.” The Sheriff demanded.

 

“Yes Sir! Getting Kovalainen as we speak.” Horner said as he hurried out of the department.

 

Montezemolo lowered his head, pulled out a chair and sat behind a desk and pulled out paper to start writing a report. He looked up at the Banker and then offered him to sit, “Sit, please. It will be a while of a wait.” Keke nodded and took also a chair and sat across from the Sheriff. “Since we are here, why not tell me what exactly happened.”

 

“Sure thing.” Rosberg thought of where to start, “Well I was scolding my son Nico for being lazy and getting some numbers wrong in the accounting as I heard some commotion going on at the front. I thought 'I better get my shotgun just in case,', I got it off the rack on the wall and headed to the front. And what do I find? Damn Speedy pointing a gun at my clerks demanding money and receiving it! I yelled after him pointing my shotgun at him, he turned his head to me and that's where his handkerchief fell off his face. He was just a boy, around my son's age. Blond hair and blue eyes with a stubble going on on his face. He held the money in is hand and then ran off. I fired some shots but he was just too damn fast to catch him. Just to damn fast.”

 

“I know who that asshole is!” The prisoner Fernando yelled from the back.

 

“Shut up! None of your business!” Montezemolo yelled to quiet the prisoner.

 

“It is part of my business! Why do you think I ended up here? That guy was in the saloon while I was there, I recognized him and wanted to pay him with my fist to what he did to Mark! My poor Mark!”

 

“You mean Webber?” Keke yelled to Fernando as a light-bulb went on. “Wasn't he killed by Speedy?”

 

“No! Of course not! He was chased away because of something...I forgot...” Fernando regretted it for forgetting the reason why Mark was chased away as he was his dear friend.

 

Montezemolo lowered his voice so Fernando couldn't hear, “I guess it is about the rumored gold, silver and copper that is within this region. Cattle here is doing good business, just the minerals will be a little more valuable and will make this town grow economically and physically. The more you mine, the richer you get and I guess that's the reason that Speedy chased Mark away. He wants to claim all of that to himself and not let anyone have it.” Keke nodded in understanding.

 

Horner busted in and Heikki trying his best not to let any of his pencils and papers fall. “Got him! Got Kovalainen, was easy to find as he was at home. Now we can start!”

 

“For Christ's sake! Want to cause me to end up in a grave earlier than I plan on?” The Sheriff calmed a little from the scare that the Deputy caused.

 

“Sorry! Very sorry!” Horner apologized multiple times.

 

Rosberg did his best in describing Speedy and Kovalainen listened to every detail and added it to the sketch accordingly. He added a few finishing touched and done, the drawing was finished. “Did he look like this?” He showed Keke the sketch and Rosberg made wide eyes.

 

“That's him! Yes you captured him perfectly.”

 

“And I know who he is, damn it!” Fernando yelled once again from the back.

 

“Then why won't you tell us his real name then?” Montezemolo yelled demandingly.

 

“His damn name is Sebastian Vettel!”

 

Heikki looked at his own sketch then said, “Holy shit...I know him!”

 

“How?” the Sheriff asked.

 

“Well...you may not like it...” Kovalainen hesitated a little.

 

“Go ahead, spit it out!” Horner pushed.

 

“I was once an outlaw as well. He accompanied me a few times. He committed so many crimes I can't tell you them all and I lost even count on how many men he had killed. I just watched him do his dirty work and I swear my hands are clean!” Heikki now was sweating like a hog, he hated to tell of his past as an outlaw but it had to be done.

 

“Good God...” Horner couldn't believe on what he just heard.

 

“Now we got to get this out as soon as possible, we can't catch him without everyone's help. He's highly dangerous!” Montezemolo tried not to look fearful but it didn't seem to do any good.

 

“Well you could have way more help if you would release me!” Fernando announced his presence yet again.

 

“Shut up already!” The Sheriff yelled to the prisoner.

 

“Mark Webber knows the exact location where Sebastian hides himself. Without me and a team I will assemble to find Mark, finding and imprisoning Vettel will be quite a challenge. He knows now we will be looking for him and won't reappear for a loooong time! Better get it done sooner than later!” Fernando made his point.

 

“I think he's got something.” Horner admitted and Montezemolo didn't like it at first.

 

“Fine,” the Sheriff gave in, “Fine Fernandez, you win this time!”

 

“It's Fernand _o_!” the prisoner corrected him again giving emphasis on the 'O'.

 

“Whatever, you bring Sebastian Vettel to me and I wipe your criminal record clean.” Montezemolo dealt.

 

“Nuh-uh! Not just mine! Mark Webber's, Jenson Button's, Lewis Hamilton's, Nico Rosberg's,” Keke was shocked to hear his son's name being mentioned, “Felipe Massa's, Kimi Räikkönen's, Romain Grosjean's, Sergio Perez's AND the rest of the foolish cowboys in this region. Plus the reward put on Vettel's head.”

 

Sheriff Montezemolo tried not to blow his top with the request, but these cowboys were hard to please on low terms. One could ask a Cowboy to do favors of almost anything but the price-tag is always pricey. “Alright. I call it a deal.”

 

“Thank you, now get me out of here.” Fernando pleaded and Montezemolo went to set him free. The ring of spurs send a few chills down Rosberg's and Kovalainen's backs, as somehow the sound echoed the dangerous personality of the wearer. Then Fernando came into view, Rosberg took a good look at him noticed he is not an original American, just like himself an immigrant from Finland. He examined his belt buckle and saw it wasn't like any other. The Asturian symbol was displayed yet Keke didn't know what it was and the meaning of it. His dark eyes met his and Keke quickly looked away as if nothing happened.

 

“Now listen closely,” Sheriff Montezemolo said with a hint of a growl, “You get that son of a bitch here to me and don't come back to this town until you have him, or I will keep you locked in that cell until you rot. Capish?”

 

Fernando gulped, “Will do.”

 

“I want you gone by sundown. Do what you have to do quickly and get out of here.” Montezemolo sounded almost threatening to Fernando's ears.

 

“Yes Sir.” then the Spanish cowboy headed out of the door.

 

Fernando still had an alcoholic buzz in his head, brightening everything than it already was and resulting in a headache. He put on his brown stetson hat, blocking out the sun and making things easier to see. By the Saloon he spotted Rob Smedley, Felipe's stable-hand, feeding his horse some hay. He went to him, kicking up some dust and once in earshot he said loudly, “He Rob!”

 

Rob looked up and was a little confused at first, “Fernando? Weren't you suppose to be stuck in a cell for four days?”

 

“Yep, but I got out early because an opportunity has arisen for me.”

 

“What opportunity?”

 

“To catch Speedy,” Alonso smiled and Rob's eyebrows moved up, “also known as Sebastian Vettel.”

 

“What?” Rob was in shock, Fernando beat Sebastian a couple of times in the face just an hour ago. “Really? What did he do this time?”

 

“Robbing Rosberg's bank again, and in the process revealing his identity.”

 

“Oh shit. Now he is in deep trouble...I hope he stays where ever he is.” Rob then felt being stared at as if with hot beams of light, “Well...if he wants to live that is...or you would kill him.”

 

“He made Mark a fool! That prick deserves everything that will come to him!” Fernando took a deep breath to ease his nerves, “Now, if you would be so kind and get Felipe for me from the saloon, I need to talk to him.”

 

“Sure thing.” Smedley smiled petting Fernando's horse and got up, adjusting his derby on his head.

 

“Oh, and tell him to get a bottle of whiskey as well, I will pay him back.” Fernando added and the other man nodded, entering the saloon.

 

“Hey you! The one they call Fernando!” A voice yelled behind the Spanish cowboy and he turned around seeing that Rosberg the banker from earlier was approaching him. “What did you say about my son? He has a criminal record that I don't know about?” He sounded more furious by the mutter of each word Fernando noticed.

 

“Well to be frank, he has a little of a criminal record. Mostly prostitution though.” _Nico won't be happy that I told his father, I hate lying_ , Fernando thought and grimaced on the inside.

 

“Prostitution? You saying my son sells himself? To whom? You?” Keke accused and Alonso quickly defended himself.

 

“Hell nah! Look, I don't know who he sells himself to but it sure isn't me.” He could see almost how steam came out of the Banker's ears as he said that.

 

“That boy will get into a lot of trouble today.” then Rosberg stormed off.

 

“I wouldn't recommend that! He is a grown up you realize that!” Fernando yelled after him and it seemed as Keke threw his words on the ground with a dismissive wave.

 

The swinging doors of the saloon opened up and a drunken short man with a light brown stetson, crooked on his head almost covering his right eye, his vest half on and his shirt strangely buttoned together stumbled out with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He lifted the bottle and called after the Spaniard, “H-hey Fernando, wanted to speak -hick- to me?”

 

Fernando looked at Felipe and tried not to laugh, “You look like you got run over by a train.” He went to the drunken cowboy and fixed his hat and vest for him. “How much did you drink while I was gone?”

 

“I am not sure a-anym-hick- anymore. That damn Finn Mika thought it would be fin...funny to keep...filling my damn glass...-hick- it neve' emptied!” Felipe steadied himself by holding on a support beam and handed Fernando his whiskey, “Here's the whiskey you wanted. Rob just gave me the bo'le and said to bring it to ya. And there is no worry repayin', -hick- he paid.”

 

“Nice of him.” the Spaniard inspected the whiskey bottle, “Now the reason I wanted to talk to you is if you want to come with me on a little adventure.”

 

“A'venture? To where?” Felipe now hugged the beam to stand on his feet.

 

“To pay a visit to Mark.”

 

The Brazilian stared at Fernando for a few seconds before he could speak, “Y-y-you mean to...”

 

“...to the Navajo Indian territory yes.” Felipe made even bigger eyes at the mention. The Spaniard watched as the Brazilian took off his hat and reached it to him and was slightly puzzled.

 

“Hold my hat for a sec...” Fernando gladly took the hat as he saw Felipe turn pale in the face and cover his mouth, move away, bend over the dirt beside the deck and spewed the rest of the cruel joke Mika played on him. The Spaniard's stomach clenched at the sound of it but he could hold it down. Felipe rested against the beam wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, recovering from the sudden onset of a hangover, then gave Fernando the thumbs up. “Feel much better now.”

 

“Good.” Fernando smiled, “The trip won't be just us two, we need a little more people than that to go into the Indian territory. Quite dangerous this time around.”

 

“Yeah...they don't like -hick- the transconditional train thing...”

 

“Transcontinental Railway it is called and it is nearing completion in Utah. Strange how they won't come here. Anyway, we need to find a few people to help us in the journey.”

 

“Like who?” Felipe wondered.

 

The Spaniard scratched his chin in thought. “Well...I know Nico could use a vacation from his father at the moment, although he will be staring daggers at my throat.”

 

The Brazilian raised an eyebrow, “Wha' did ya do?”

 

“I kinda told his father that Nico was a prostitute.”

 

The Brazilian then smacked his forehead with both hands, “Oh no you didn't.”

 

“Yeah I did...his father was pushing me to reveal why his son has a criminal record. I mentioned his name without realizing that the banker was there.”

 

“Okay...spill -hick- the entire thing, I know there's m-more to it than just that and the journey.” Fernando then went into every single detail he heard while being locked up in the cell, how Sebastian robbed Rosberg's bank, how posters of him will be put up in nearby towns, Heikki was once an outlaw like Vettel and what they will get once they bring back the thief and killer to Sheriff Montezemolo. “Holy s-shit! He agreed to wipe our criminal records and give us the reward money? -hick- Wonderful! I'm in!” Felipe almost toppled backwards from cheering but Fernando caught him.

 

“Great, now let's get you home and let Rafaela make you sober.” the Spanish cowboy said putting the Brazilian's stetson back on and leading him to his horse.

 

“I really w-wish you -hick- didn't, bu' sometimes one's g-got to face the music.” Felipe said making Fernando smile. Felipe sloppily managed to get up on his black, white huffed stallion without much help. Then Fernando mounted his pure black mare flawlessly and both rode off to Felipe's ranch on the border of town.


	2. The Forming of the Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horray! Second chapter is done! I found my flow within this one, now no stopping riding the wave of inspiration!

Sebastian looked back on how far he was from Mogollon, didn't see the town and put his horse from the gallop to a walk. He smiled to himself that he managed to escape swiftly again, but the only thing he wasn't happy about was that his handkerchief fell from his face as he looked at the bank owner. It shot worry through him now as he won't be able to show himself anywhere or he will be caught. He looked down at his white, light brown spotted horse with a golden mane and sighed. “You know Heidi, I am starting to regret a lot of things.” Seb said to his horse, “They were once my friends, the people there. I regret putting shame on Mark, big time. Now every time Fernando sees me he wants to beat the crap out of me for it. I shouldn't have done it, I could just have let Mark be. Shouldn't have taken the gold.” Then he rode on in sad silence.

 

\---

 

“So w-what's the plan?” Felipe asked Fernando as they rode side by side.

 

“You will be going home, pack your things and necessities.” Fernando explained. “Tell your wife everything and especially about Mark and catching the bank robber Vettel. She will then understand, I hope, and let you go. I have to rescue Nico from his father's clutch, convince Kimi to come with us, Romain is much easier to get and so is Sergio. Then we meet close to sundown by the clock tower and then head to Hillsboro to pick up Jenson, or should I say, Dr. Button and his new assistant Lewis.”

 

“Isn't Hillsboro hard to get to -hick-? Damn hick-ups...” Felipe scratched his head as he once heard from someone that the mountains around them were impassable.

 

“No, it won't even take us a day to get there. I know a safe shortcut so no need to worry.” the Spaniard smiled reassuringly to the Brazilian and he nodded with a smile.

 

Fernando and Felipe arrived at Massa's ranch and found his wife Rafaela already waiting beside the front door on the deck, sitting in a hanging bench and knitting. “How do I look?” Felipe asked and Fernando examined him.

 

“Your shirt is still messed up and your nose is red.” the Spaniard pointed out and the Brazilian quickly fixed his shirt, there was nothing he could to about his nose. They then rode to the front of the home and Felipe dismounted, sloppily and getting his foot stuck in the stirrups, to greet his wife who has already stopped knitting and stood up with a smile.

 

“Hello dear.” He greeted taking his hat off and giving Rafaela a loving kiss. 

 

“Hello...” Rafaela looked at Felipe suspiciously, “Have you been drinking?”

 

“Ahh...” the Brazilian's face went red in shame and quickly looked at Fernando, “I think it is time -hick- for you to l-leave. And nothing to worry, I will be there.” the Spaniard nodded and backed off with the horse as Rafaela began to bicker at Felipe.

 

“Be where? Where are you going? Are you going to leave me here all alone with your son? And how long you think you will be gone, months?” Fernando felt very sorry, as he still heard the wife yell as he exited Felipe's ranch, for bringing Felipe back home but he thought his friend can handle the situation and clarify everything.

 

“Now off to rescue Nico from his father,” the Spanish cowboy said to himself getting his horse to a gallop, “I hope he will be alright if I drop by unannounced.”

 

\---

 

“You don't pay me enough for what I do for you, how am I suppose to go out on my own with the wage you give me?” Nico argued with his father packing his clothes in a suitcase while tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. “I have no other choice but to sell myself! Even that gets me more money!”

 

“You should have worked harder and double checked the numbers instead of sleeping in the vault! Now get out of here, I don't want to see you again!” Keke pointed out the door and looked on the ground.

 

Nico put on his brown fringe jacket and closed his suitcase then grabbing it. “Fine by me.” he said very sternly being the last words to his father and left that was once his own room and sanctuary. 

 

He didn't even bother to say good bye to his mother as he bolted past the kitchen and out the front door. Nico made his way from behind the bank and walked toward the saloon, when he saw Fernando gallop toward him and turned around to go the other direction. The German didn't want to see the Spaniard at the moment as he was too pissed at him as his father mentioned that Fernando told him everything of his secret life as a prostitute. _Get away from me, traitor!_ Nico thought yet the hoofs of the Spanish cowboy's horse got closer and slowed as they were behind him. “Go away!”

 

“Nico, look...” Fernando tried to say something nice but nothing came into his mind except the easy words. “I'm sorry alright? You know I can't lie and your father pushed me to answer.”

 

“I don't care! You betrayed me! You got me disowned and thrown out of my home! Happy?” Nico sobbed and Fernando held his breath on what he just heard. He never thought things were that bad between Nico and his father. The Spaniard regretted for not lying for Nico and really wanted to repay the German in anyway he could. _Repaying, that's it!_ Fernando's brain clicked.

 

“Look, I can repay you in any way I can. I can even pay you much more than your father ever had.” the Spanish cowboy offered.

 

“No thank you! I don't need your help.” the German kept on walking, looking at the ground and not making eye contact with Alonso.

 

“Do you want to make things right again with your father? Because then you can blame all that on the robber that plundered the bank at noon, and you won't believe who was the robber.” Fernando's heart leaped a little for joy as Nico stopped walking.

 

“You're right, I won't believe who was the robber because I don't care at this point.” He wiped the tears away from his face.

 

“Well...will you believe that it was Sebastian Vettel who was the robber?” Now Nico turned halfway and stared Fernando in the eyes.

 

“Bullshit. That's full of shit. He would never do such a thing!” Nico then looked away and began to walk away again until he saw a wanted poster being nailed on a telegraph pole by Kovalainen. He stopped to wait for Heikki to finish hammering and move on to the next area to post a poster. Once he did, Nico recognized instantly that it was Sebastian on the poster and gasped as Fernando has been telling the truth. He examined the poster further and it read:

 

_WANTED_

_Dead or Alive_

_Sebastian Vettel_

_For Armed Robbery and Multiple Murders_

_Reward: 50,000$_

_Bring to Sheriff Luca di Montezemolo in Mogollon alive and reward increases to 80,000$_

 

“Holy shit!” Nico covered his mouth with his hand in awe as he read the charges again. “Murder? Wha... I can't believe it!”

 

“Yup, murder. He killed plenty of men, no one knows how many. He committed more crimes but that has to wait until we catch him and force it out of him what he did.” Fernando explained and watched the German turn to him with a look of fright.

 

“What do you mean by 'We'? I'm not catching him! He's gone mad!”

 

“I know, and it won't be just the two of us that will be looking for him. I got to recruit more folks to help, and not only to catch Sebastian, to get Mark to help us who is within Navajo territory. When we catch and bring Vettel to Montezemolo, we get our criminal records wiped clean and get the 80,000 dollar price which we will split evenly.”

 

Nico was about to ask why Mark is with the natives, but then he remembered what Alonso had told him on the day Webber disappeared. “Oh...well...” 

 

“Want to join me?” Fernando reached out a hand to Nico.

 

Rosberg looked to the ground again, thinking it over. He had nowhere else to go, there would be food, he would be with his friends the entire time and he would see places he has never seen before plus there is money to be earned, his prostitution record will be gone and can get a different job. Nico felt all of a sudden a weight lift off his shoulders and the urge for an adventure egged him on. “Yeah...yes...Yes! I will!” then he took the Spaniard's hand and shook it.

 

“That a boy. Now give me your suitcase so you can jump on.” Alonso smiled down at Nico who smiled back and handed the case to him. The Spaniard moved a little forward on the saddle so that the German had room to sit comfortably and took out his right foot from the stirrup. Nico placed his foot into it and tried to figure out how to jump on, then Fernando saw the clueless in him and asked, “Never ridden a horse before?”

 

“Nope. Never.” he admitted.

 

“Grab my hand, jump with your leg and I will pull you up.” Fernando instructed and Nico understood. He grabbed the Spaniard's hand, jumped, got pulled up and sat too quickly down, resulting him accidentally ending up sitting on his sensitive parts and letting a short squeal go. Nico quickly grabbed Fernando's shoulders, preventing himself from falling off the horse, and rested his head on the other's spine in pain. “Let me guess, sat on them?”

 

“Yeahhh...” croaked Nico and Alonso giggled.

 

“Happens to everyone on their first time, even to me. I fell right off the horse when it happened to me and it almost sounded like the horse laughed at me for it.” Fernando smiled as he heard Nico chuckle. For Nico it was his first laugh that day, even the week. “I will ride slowly as you recover. Our first stop is to get Kimi out of his hotel.” the Spaniard then encouraged the horse to move slowly.

 

“I wish he will leave his business just for a while, come out and get some sun.” Nico said at which Fernando now chuckled at.

 

\---

 

Kimi Räikkönen sat in his chair in his room counting the money he profited off on the hotel that week. “9 dollars...and 50 cents...bummer...” he said to himself and put the profits in a wool bag. Kimi tied a knot and went to the safe to open it up. He slowly turned the code on the dial to unlock the safe, opened it and placed the bag into the steel box. He closed it and carefully turned the dial back to zero. Kimi hated how business was going, no one ever showed up. People from out of town anyway. Nico Rosberg showed up a few days ago and needed a rest away from home and Kimi was willing to charge half of what he usually charges for a one night stay which was usually a dollar. 

 

Sergio Perez rented a room for two weeks as he entered town and was looking for work. He found a job quite fast and left a week and 2 days earlier and didn't have to pay for the rest of the days, as Kimi has a “Pay only the days you stay” policy. The only thing Kimi was glad about that week was Sergio leaving earlier, his mule was driving the Finn crazy at night. Constantly honking and whirring for no good reason. 

 

Father Flavio Briatore stayed a night with a woman half his age and Kimi knew what would happen and so gave him a room at the end of the hotel so no one would be bothered by them. Yet to be on the safe side, Kimi went to the Saloon and drank himself sleepy, went back to the hotel, back into his room and fell on the bed falling asleep the second he made contact with the pillow. The Finn didn't like the way business was running, but somehow it made things interesting for him, no guest was ever the same.

 

Kimi heard a knock at his door and knew it was his desk clerk Valtteri Bottas asking for him. He got up and opened the door and to his surprise didn't find Valtteri there, Nico and Fernando were standing in front of him. “Hello, what can I do for you two?” Kimi greeted with a hint of a smile.

 

“We would like to speak to you.” Fernando started off.

 

“And hopefully add you to our cause.” Nico added.

 

Kimi paused for a moment, examining the two men's faces. “Alright, come in.”

 

“Thank you.” the Spaniard smiled and both walked into the Finn's room and the door closed.

 

“What is the thing you want to talk to me about?” the Finn asked curiously as he sat back into his chair getting out a pipe and a tobacco box from his desk drawer.

 

“Do you know about the robbery that happened at Rosberg's bank?” the Spanish cowboy asked.

 

“Yep, heard the shots and saw someone ride off with something as I went to check what was going on.” Räikkönen then proceeded to stuff his pipe.

 

“We know who it was! My fa...Keke saw his face because the robbers handkerchief fell down, and guess who it was.” Nico challenged the Finn.

 

Kimi struck a match and lit the tobacco in the bowl, puffing a few times and exhaled smoke while extinguishing the match in the ashtray. “Who?” Nico felt a little let down but how could Kimi really be sure of who it is, so he let it go.

 

“It was Sebastian Vettel.” Fernando said and Kimi raised his eyebrows.

 

“You serious?” Räikkönen asked in a testing manner and puffed on his pipe again.

 

“Yep, it was him. Wanted posters are already hanging around town with his face on it and a reward. Even his charges are on it which are robbery and multiple murders.” the Spaniard said with his eyes unconsciously staring at Kimi's tobacco box.

 

“How did all of it come to this?” Kimi lightly shook his head.

 

“No idea, we were friends once...but that was a long time ago...” Nico scratched the back of his neck thinking back to the times Vettel and him chatted at the saloon and gambled with chips instead of real money as both were quite poor.

 

“We all were friends of his. Was a good kid until he found the damn gold. Have you heard anything about Mark lately?” the Finn watched how Fernando smacked his forehead and groaned, confusing him a little.

 

“So that's what it was! The damn gold! Thank you for reminding me. Good that no one else knows about the gold but the selected few, and also good that I forgot or I could have told the sheriff about it, including that banker. Damn prick stealing Mark's gold. Mark was collecting gold like no one else, then this kid shows up, starts mining and is stealing Mark's gold from right under him! Especially that one giant glob of gold, Mark found it, put it somewhere to later show everyone, that Vettel comes and steals it and then claims it to be his! Mark does his best to prove that it is his and everyone ends up ridiculing him for being a liar and a thief! They throw him out of the mining business and make Vettel their king!” Now Fernando couldn't keep his eyes off the tobacco box as the rant brought him to the edge of his self-control.

 

Kimi nodded and puffed, then noticed Fernando gripping his cowboy hat a little too rough and rolling the edges while staring at his box. He tilted his head to the box looking that the Spaniard and said, “Go ahead. Got papers?”

 

Fernando smiled brightly, “Yes I do, thank you Kimi you are a god!” he placed his hat on Nico's head without really noticing, reached for the inside pocket of his vest and pulled out a cigarette paper. He folded it in half, rolled out the kink and filled it with the Finn's tobacco. 

 

“Quiting not working for you?” Kimi asked as Fernando rolled it, licked the paper, pressed it down and held the finished cigarette between his lips as Räikkönen offered him a match. The Spaniard lit the match and put the flame against the end, inhaled the smoke and exhaled with bliss while extinguishing the match in the ashtray on Kimi's desk.

 

“Absolutely not. I had my last one last night, can't do more than 14 hours, but working on it.” Alonso took another drag and exhaled.

 

“Is quitting that hard?” Nico asked curiously and the other men nodded.

 

“Don't even think of starting.” Kimi said and took a puff of his pipe.

 

“I won't.” The Spanish cowboy looked at the German and only noticed now he was wearing his cowboy hat. He chuckled as it actually fitted Nico perfectly. “What?” Rosberg looked at Fernando who was smiling at him.

 

“Just saw how well the hat fits you. You can keep it, I got plenty at home.” He watched Nico light up and smile.

 

“Thank you! My first real cowboy hat!” Nico took of the hat and examined it closer, “And it's a Stetson! Awesome!” He put it back on with pride and Fernando chuckled again.

 

“Now let's get back to business. What cause do you want me to join here?” Kimi said.

  
“Right,” the Spaniard nodded, “so our cause is to get Mark from the Navajo territory as he will be glad to help find where Sebastian is hiding and bring him in.”

 

Kimi waited a little if there was more to it, “That's it?” 

 

“Well before that we got to get Jenson and Lewis from Hillsboro, we could use their help. Then what happens after all that is that we get the reward when we bring Vettel in to Sheriff Montezemolo, and get our criminal records burned. All the things we did and landed in jail for will be gone.” Fernando explained with confidence and it slightly dimmed as he saw the Finn look at the ground, holding his pipe and lightly nod, as for the Spaniard it wasn't a good sign. _I hope he accepts_ , he thought.

 

After a short silence that seemed to drag on forever Kimi finally spoke, “Do we split the reward?”

 

“Yes.” Fernando nodded.

 

“How much?”

 

“The entire reward is 80,000 dollars. When we bring him in alive.”

 

“Ah...” Räikkönen fiddled with his pipe now, a much more worrying sign for Fernando. The Spaniard looked over at Nico and the German looked at him, both sharing a nervous look. Fernando took a drag of his cigarette just to ease himself a little as they stood in heavy silence as Kimi seemed to think it over. “When do we leave?”

 

Both exhaled with relief and Fernando spoke, “Close to sundown we meet by the clock tower. When everyone is there we immediately take off to Hillsboro.”

 

“Good. You are going to ask Romain too right?” the Spanish cowboy was surprised to hear Kimi ask about the Frenchman.

 

“Yes...how do you know?”

 

“I bought a horse from him a while ago, a real beauty. Brown with a black mane, his name is Rascal.” then all giggled at the horse's name.

 

“Why did you name your horse Rascal?” Nico had to ask.

 

“Because when I went to Romain's ranch I saw the horse mount another male horse and then run off like a kid who did a dirty prank. Then I thought, I want that horse, and bought the little rascal.” They laughed and then Fernando remembered his horse is a mare, he had forgotten when the last time she was in heat and smacked his forehead.

 

“Oh shit! Why did I have to get a mare? You better keep your Rascal off my Rosa.” Fernando warned and Kimi smiled.

 

“Nothing to worry, I told Romain to train Rascal to behave himself.” 

 

“Thank you. And thanks for joining us. We will see you by the clock tower then.” the Spanish cowboy said and went to the door.

 

“Yes. Don't forget to tell Romain to bring Rascal with him.” Kimi reminded.

 

“I won't forget, if I do Nico will tell him, right?” Fernando looked at Nico and he nodded.

 

“Will do. See you soon.” Räikkönen said.

 

“See you soon.” then Nico opened the door while Fernando placed his cigarette between his lips and left Kimi's room.

 

Kimi felt happy to finally be able to leave this dump and go see the world. He needed to pack his things and dust off his old black Stetson cowboy hat, spurs and chaps as he hasn't worn them since his last horse died the year before. Kimi had his horse things at Grosjean's ranch and he knew the Frenchman wouldn't forget to put it on his new horse. He dumped the ashes out of his pipe into the ashtray, placed the pipe on the tobacco box so he won't forget to pack that. Kimi then decided it was best to tell Valtteri everything on why he is leaving town and that he will be in charge of the hotel for a little while. He had little trust in Bottas but didn't have any other choice and so left the room to go talk to the other Finn.


	3. The Scarred Wolf Joins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew my Spanish from high school would come in handy? It is a little rusty so don't flock me if something is incorrect, I used also a translator for some words. 
> 
> I wrote a small conversation in Spanish, and it includes English subtitles so nothing to worry! It goes like this: "This would be the español text. (Here would be the subtitles.)" I figured for some words, like Sí, Señor, Amigos, Buenos Días, Gracias, and words that everyone SHOULD know of Spanish, are not subtitled. 
> 
> I love languages, to know Spanish is a miracle to me as German is my native language :I Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Romain Grosjean was in the stable brushing one of his horses as he saw his recently hired stable-hand Sergio Perez walk in with a shovel and bucket to clean the other horses' stables. The Frenchman continued to brush the horses mane as then he suddenly heard Sergio cry out in disgust and swear in Spanish. Romain laughed and asked, “What did you just do?”

 

“I stepped in manure señor. It was hidden under hay.” the Mexican then proceeded to scrape the manure off of the bottom of his shoe with the shovel into the bucket and Romain couldn't help but giggle. 

 

“You know what they say, when you step into feces it means it's lucky and you will have to wear the shoe around.” the Frenchman smiled.

 

“Por qué? I will reek and Señora Grosjean will, as you Americano say, 'kill' me when I enter el casa with this shoe!” Sergio said worried and Romain kept smiling.

 

“You don't have to worry about that too much, you just have to keep the shoes outside the house. Yet you've got to wear them when you go places and the luck will follow you.” 

 

“Ah bien. Gracias señor for the tip.” Perez smiled.

 

“No problem.” Romain grinned back and then went back to brush the horse's mane. Then deep within his calm mind, almost blank from the task he was doing, was being overwhelmed with things he didn't want to remember. 

 

The gunshots, the cannons and bayonets being forced through his comrades. The civil war seemed to be at its worst in Gettysburg for Romain, who fought for the Union, defending the freedom of the north. He shot, aimed, shot, aimed, then shot again. It didn't seem to have a end until his left arm was shot, the pain was too much to bare and fainted. To his luck, nothing serious was hit and the bullet went right through, plus with his faint he avoided a rebel bayonet. As he woke up, he found the troops have moved to a different front-line and didn't want to miss his opportunity to hide away and nurse his wound. Romain ran to a home, knocked a few times and the door opened. He was dragged inside, hurried up the stairs and was ordered to lay on the bed. He didn't even have time to see who was taking care of him as the two women were taking off his uniform coat and shirt very fast and began washing the wound. Grosjean winced in pain as one of the women bandaged his arm tight to stop the bleeding. Then at that moment, as the woman secured the bandage, she looked up at the Frenchman, he looked at her and an instant connection was made. They introduced themselves to another, “Marion...Marion Jolles.” she said and Romain never forgot the name and face. 

 

Grosjean had to return to the front-line as soon he was feeling better, he looked back at the home he was taken care of and remembered it so he could return. The second day and third got worse and worse as finally the Confederates retreated and the Union declared it a victory. Romain was delighted to hear the news and wanted to return to the woman that saved his life. On the way to her, he noticed the destruction the fight had caused, bodies were laying everywhere, Union and Confederate side by side. As he looked down to his feet, a Union hardee hat, with a golden hat cord surrounding the crown and the right side of the brim pinned up, meaning it belonged to the cavalry. Something told Romain to take it with him, he picked it up and replaced his kepi with the hardee. He then placed his kepi on the spot were he found the cavalry hat and continued on to find Marion. 

 

As Romain entered Marion's home, he saw her crying over the body of the second woman that helped him recover. As it turns out, it was Marion's mother shot by the Confederates as they invaded their home. Grosjean helped cover the body with a blanket, carry it outside to the backyard and dig a grave. He gave Marion's mother a little service before placing the body into the grave and letting Marion say a few words herself. Romain threw dirt into the grave as she then broke into loud sobs. He couldn't finish his job and went over to comfort her. He hugged her lovingly and she returned it as she calmed. Tears then fell down the Frenchman's face as all the events that happened the past few days repeated in his head.

 

“Señor? Señor Romain?” Grosjean snapped out of his trance as he heard Sergio call for him. “Are you alright?” 

 

Romain then felt drops roll down his cheeks and quickly wiped them away, “Yes, I'm fine. I guess I just need fresher air.”

 

“You do what you have to do señor, I will finish up.” Perez said and the Frenchman smiled and nodded then headed out the stable.

 

He headed to the large front yard of his home, breathing the cooling breeze that came from the west. Romain looked around as he heard a trot in the distance and spotted a black horse come up to the ranch's gate. He recognized the two riders immediately, whistled to them to get their attention and it worked. Fernando waved to the Frenchman and directed Rosa to him. As they were in earshot of another Romain greeted the Spaniard and Nico, “Hey, how are you two?”

 

“Good,” Fernando smiled, “so is Rosa.”

 

“I'm good as well,” Nico said and spotted Romain's horses running around in the giant yard. “Nice horses you got there!” 

 

Grosjean smiled brightly, “Thank you. I don't think you have ever been here have you Nico?”

 

“Nope, never have.” then Rosberg spotted Kimi's horse Rascal trying to mount a stallion and laughed as he ran away, “I just saw Rascal mounting a horse again and run away, he is a little rascal.”

 

“What? Again?” the Frenchman shook his head, “Only when I am not looking he does that! He knows it's a bad thing and will get in trouble when I catch him. You two can head inside to cool off if you want. I got a feeling there will be some business talk so I will be right there. Sergio will lead Rosa to the back with the other horses.”

 

“Thanks.” the Spanish cowboy thanked as Romain headed back into the stable. Nico unmounted first and then Fernando did the same.

 

“Buenos días señor, I will take her.” Sergio said as he emerged from the stable.

 

“Muchas gracias.” Fernando replied and the Mexican seemed to light up.

 

“¿Habla español? (You speak Spanish?)” Sergio asked out of curiosity.

 

“Sí, vengo de España. (Yes, I come from Spain.)” the Spaniard smiled as the Mexican gasped with glee.

 

“Tengo que decirle a Esteban sobre usted! ¿Cómo te llamas? (I have got to tell Esteban about you! What's your name?)” Perez couldn't help but feel excited to meet someone who wasn't from Mexico and speaks Spanish.

 

“Fernando Alonso, y usted debe ser Sergio Perez. (and you must be Sergio Perez.)” Fernando said and Sergio seemed to jump out of his skin.

 

“Sí, lo soy! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? (Yes, I am! How do you know my name?)” 

 

“Desdoe la pelea que vi hace unos días en el salón. Usted es una gran luchador borracho. (Since the fight I saw a few days ago at the saloon. You are a great drunk fighter.)” Fernando complimented and both laughed.

 

Nico stood there not understanding a single word the two Spanish speakers shared a few more couple times until it looked like both were ending their conversation. Sergio carried Rosa to the other horses through the stable and now Fernando and Nico made their way to Romain's home.

 

“What were you two talking about? The only word I really understood was saloon.” the German asked and the Spaniard laughed.

 

“He was shocked that I know his name and he doesn't remember mine.” He explained, “A few days ago Sergio came into town, decided to get a few drinks and began singing and chanting his name. Then his friend Esteban Gutiérrez tried to calm him, but then our Vitaly Petrov had enough of his behavior and challenged him for a fight. Didn't even last long. Vitaly took a swing at Sergio, he crouched and only managed to knock off his sombrero, and from below came a knock-out blow to Petrov's chin. We all cheered for the winner but one wasn't too happy about that. Charles Pic challenged him and the luchador won again. Then it turned into a big brawl, even Mika Hakkinen, who owns the saloon, joined in! I did join as well.”

 

Nico chuckled, “Who did you beat up?”

 

“Let's see...” Fernando stopped in front of the door of the house to think, “Martin Whitmarsh the barber, Paul di Resta the coal miner, Dr. Ross Brawn, Pastor Maldonado the bus boy from Max Chilton's restaurant. Then I got hit with a glass bottle by Monisha Kaltenborn the school teacher and let myself be knocked out by Rob Smedley because he asked nicely if he could.”

 

“That sounds like a hell load of fun actually!”

 

“It is, should join me in a brawl once we come back to town. And what I heard afterwards is that Sergio, Charles and Vitaly got two days worth of jail time for that.” Fernando loosened his handkerchief around his neck to try to air himself as it got hotter by the minute. “Now let's head inside, much cooler in there than out here.” 

 

“Yeah, I could use something to drink too.” Then both entered the house and Nico took off his hat. Once inside, they took off their shoes as they saw the floors were squeaky clean and didn't want to filthy it up. Then Marion came from the kitchen and greeted the two men.

 

“Hello Fernando! Long time no see! And who are you handsome?” She asked and Nico blushed a little.

 

“Heh, I'm...ah...Nico Rosberg...nice to meet you Mrs. Grosjean.” He smiled shyly, no one called him handsome before.

 

“And even polite. Would you gentlemen like something to drink?” Mrs. Grosjean asked.

 

“Yes, whiskey for me.” Fernando said.

 

“Water please.” Rosberg smiled.

 

“Sure thing! I will be right back. Make yourselves at home.” and Marion went back into the kitchen.

 

Nico took the living room in and saw Romain had it good, better than he ever really had as his once home was too small. “He has it good here, horses do good business as I can see.”

 

“Yep, and you should see my home.” Alonso said and Rosberg felt as if he was saying, _my home is a little bigger than Romain's. Horses do good business yes, but cattle is a little more profitable_.

 

“What, your's is bigger?” challenged Nico.

 

“Not really, the same size yeah. Just build differently.” The German nodded in understanding by the Spaniard's statement. Nico's eyes wandered a little more around until he saw at the top of a fireplace, right in the middle was a civil war hardee hat on display.

 

“Wow! Romain was in the civil war?” Nico admired the hat and stepped closer to it.

 

“Yes he was. That's were he met Marion too, at the battle of Gettysburg. It belonged to someone high in the cavalry and he is treasuring it for the lost soul. And please don't touch it, it's holy to him.” Fernando warned Nico before he could touch the hat.

 

“It is quite alright for him to touch it, as long as he is careful and puts it back where he found it.” Romain stood at the back door taking off his shoes and looked at the two men with a smile.

 

Rosberg slowly picked up the hat, examining every detail of the hardee. The pin holding the brim up on the right side was the shape of an eagle with Union flags crossing their staffs underneath the bird. The front of the crown was seemed to be a horn to Nico, a horn used to send soldiers to battle he remembered. He didn't know what the hat cord meant around the crown, possibly the rank of the soldier who wore it. “Romain, what does the golden band around here mean?” Nico asked, almost child like and Grosjean approached the German.

 

“The band signifies cavalry. There are three kinds of soldiers, if you will. Infantry, the ones that fight on foot; Artillery, the ones who shoot the cannons; Then there is the Cavalry, the men who fight on horseback. I was in the infantry, and all I can tell you is that it wasn't pretty. Anyway, as I later found out about that hat was that it belonged to someone in the Iron Brigade, also known as the Black Hats. Tough men, they were like steel, yet they were the most casualties than any other brigade.” Romain's voice had a sad tone to it but his face was still shining happily and it threw off Nico and put the hat back in its rightful place.

 

“Hey, you never told me that about the Iron Brigade!” Fernando crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the Frenchman.

 

“Well you never asked and it never came up! Don't shoot me now, I got a rifle.” Both men laughed.

 

“You got to reload yours after the first shot,” Alonso took out his .44 American out its holster, pressed out the cartridge and spun it to taunt Romain, “I got six chances in mine.” 

 

“Sure you do,” the Frenchman laughed again and pointed above the hat were Romain's rifle was mounted against the wall, “but you have forgotten that I have a Spencer repeating rifle with seven chances and it reloads quickly.” 

 

“Riiight...forgot.” He slightly blushed and smirked as he put his gun back in its holster, then Marion arrived with their drinks.

 

“Here you are.” She handed Fernando his whiskey and Nico his water.

 

“Thanks.” Both thanked Mrs. Grosjean and she smiled.

 

“Honey, could I also have a scotch?” Romain shot a loving look to his wife.

 

“Sure thing, coming right up.” Marion smiled and went back to the kitchen.

 

“Now what is it that brought you to me, Fernando?” the Frenchman asked.

 

“Do you know about the robbery down by the bank?” the Spaniard started off.

 

“No I sadly don't. I haven't been in town today.” Romain's interest grew immensely. Fernando told him of how it happened and then dropped Sebastian Vettel's name at the very end. Romain was in disbelief. “What? You have to be kidding me right?”

 

“Nope, I am not. There are wanted posters hanging by now everywhere with his face on it.” Alonso said and took a sip from his drink.

 

“And we wanted to ask if you wanted to join our cause to catch Vettel.” Nico added.

 

Grosjean tapped his lips in thought with his fingers, Marion then arrived and handed him his scotch, “I believe there is a cash reward on his head too right?”

 

“50,000 dollars, and 80,000 dollars when we bring him to Sheriff Montezemolo alive.” Fernando examined the Frenchman's expression change from thinking to liking it.

 

“And we will split it evenly?”

 

“Yep!” Nico said enthusiastically and Romain nodded. Fernando told further of his plan to get Dr. Jenson Button and his new assistant Lewis Hamilton from Hillsboro and from there go to the Navajo territory to ask Mark Webber for help to capture Vettel. Romain gladly accepted the challenge.

 

The back door opened again and Sergio came in taking his shoes off. “Hola amigos.”

 

“Is Rascal behaving himself?” Grosjean asked and the Mexican nodded.

 

“Sí, he is.” Sergio wiped his forehead with his forearm.

 

“Would you like some agua?” Mrs. Grosjean asked and made Perez smile. Then Nico thought, _apparently Mrs. Grosjean is taking pride in learning Spanish, I think I should start too_.

 

“Sí y gracias señora.” 

 

“My pleasure.” Marion then vanished again.

 

“Heeey...” Romain got an idea and looked over to Sergio. “Come here for a minute.”

 

“Sí señor?” Perez joined the other men and Grosjean threw his arm around the Mexican's shoulders.

 

“You have been working your ass off for quite a while,” Romain said and Sergio nodded, “you have been traveling for longer and know the terrain around here,” Sergio nodded again, “would you like to help a worthy cause that will gain you some money as well?”

 

The Mexican lit instantly up, “Sí! But the horses...” the light faded again.

 

“Can you ask your friend Esteban to fill in for you? He has worked with horses hasn't he?” Romain then watched Sergio light up again.

 

“Sí he has! I will go to him right now! He still has not found a job!”

 

“Off you go then, we only got time until sundown to get ready.” then Perez stormed off through the back door almost forgetting his shoes. “It's 2:27PM at the moment, I guess we got plenty of time to get ready.”

 

“Yes, and I also came to ask of you a favor.” Fernando said.

 

“What is the favor?” Romain asked curiously.

 

“If you could give Nico a simple riding lesson. He never ridden a horse and before we came here he sat...well...painfully.” all three men cringed.

 

“Yeah, it wasn't pleasant.” Rosberg admitted with the memory of the pain.

 

“Alright, no problem with me.” then the Frenchman faced the German, “You can choose the horse you want to train with and then you can also have it to ride for the trip. I suggest you choose a mare as we got three stallions in the group, that includes my horse, and one mare which is Rosa.”

 

“Will do!” Nico was smiling from ear to ear, he will be riding his very own horse pretty soon.

 

“Hey, I will be going to pack my things, get Pedro de la Rosa to watch over my ranch, check in with Felipe and I think we will be all set.” the Spanish cowboy said. “Oh, and get you chaps as well Nico. I got some that will fit you. For some reason I got a pair that is just too long for me and I don't remember how I ended up with them...” 

 

“Alright, I will get your Rosa for you. Come with me Nico and you can see all the horses you can choose from.” Nico got his shoes and followed Romain like a dog out the back door. Fernando finished his whiskey and placed the empty glass on the coffee table. He grabbed his boots, put them on and stepped outside to wait for his horse.

 

\---

 

Sebastian arrived at his hide out and lead Heidi into the stable where he took off the saddle and have her some hay and water. As his horse was taken care of, he headed into his home and greeted his 8 month pregnant girlfriend Hanna Prater with a kiss on her lips and on her belly. She laughed as her boyfriend talked to the baby. “Look what daddy brought us!” Seb held up the bag of money up to the baby bump, “Money! We can use that to get us places and buy us new things.”

 

“Oh! The baby just kicked!” Hanna said excited, “I think he or she likes the idea, especially the sound of new things.”

 

“Oh doesn't everyone. And honey...I got some news.” The mood of the room suddenly dropped from happy to despair as Sebastian said it with a saddened voice.

 

“What happened?” She asked with concern.

 

“They know what I look like now. They know who I am.” Hanna gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as Seb dropped the bombshell. “My handkerchief fell from my face as I looked down the barrel of a rifle of the bank owner Rosberg.”

 

“Now what do we do?” Prater now sounded desperate.

 

“We stay here as long as we can, or until the baby decides to come.”

 

“I hope we can also stay when the baby comes. I don't want you to end up in jail or even executed.” tears began to pool in her eyes.

 

“Don't cry,” Vettel wiped lovingly the tears away from Hanna's face as they dropped down her eyes. “I hope I can think of something fast that won't put any of us in danger. Trust me, we can do this.”

 

“I hope so.” Then both hugged and comforted another as if it would be their last.


	4. The Wolves Head Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a little blue, still got the chapter done and actually feeling much better after I finished it. Still a hint feeling blue but not as bad as last night :I Horray for wonderful dreams! Who knew the Red Bull car actually looks cool as a motorbike too? :P Now I am just talking nonsense...ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Fernando Alonso rode from Romain's ranch to his without stopping, packing his essentials, things for Nico like the chaps that are too long for the Spaniard and a handkerchief he will need to keep his face covered when a dust storm comes, and those are common in their region. He looked for his second dark brown stetson cowboy hat and put in on as soon he found it. He put on his chaps and afterwards rolled himself a cigarette as soon he felt the need for one again. “I will quit someday, just not now.” Fernando said to himself lighting a match and setting fire to his cigarette. He went to Rosa and placed his baggage behind the saddle alongside his whiskey bottle, secured it and mounted his horse to ride into town to talk to his friend Pedro de la Rosa, who recently got kicked out of his job in city hall for showing up drunk too many times.

 

As Fernando arrived in town, he checked every street for Pedro, even in alleyways. It didn't seem that his fellow countryman was out, so he decided to check his home instead. He headed down 3rd Street that crossed Main Street in the middle and headed left past Giedo van der Garde's Grocery shop. _Should come and pick up some food that will last us until we reach Hillsboro just in case_ , Fernando thought and made a mental note of it. He rode into the residential area, looked for Pedro's street and turned right. Alonso stopped in front of the other Spaniard's home, unmounted and approached the door to knock. No answer. He knocked again and finally the door slowly opened. “Yes?” Pedro looked like a mess. He was unshaven, hair were unkempt and there were shadows under his eyes.

 

“Hey Pedro, what happened to you?” Fernando grew concerned.

 

“Oh Fernando, good that you came. I need someone to talk to. Bring your horse under the tree in the backyard first, she's black and needs shade or she overheats. I will open the gate.” de la Rosa said weakly.

 

“Sure thing.” Alonso then led his horse Rosa to the gate and waited for it to open. Once it did, he led the horse under the tree and told her to stay.

 

“She doesn't like being tied to something at the reins does she?” Pedro asked as they headed inside.

 

“Nope, she hates it actually. Rosa will tear the reins if I do tie her anywhere.” Fernando said and the other Spaniard chuckled and closed the back door.

 

“And like I said earlier, I'm glad you came. I haven't been able to get a job anywhere and I am about to get evicted. I got no other place to go...”

 

“Yes you do.” Fernando gave Pedro a reassuring smile and he light slowly up.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked.

 

“You got a place to go.” the other Spaniard's eyebrows rose slowly, “I have to catch a crook with a couple of my friends' help and that will take a good few days. I got no stable-hand like the others to watch over my ranch, so I thought you could move into my home and watch it for me while I am gone.”

 

“Are you serious?” Pedro saw a light at the end of his tunnel of despair as Alonso nodded with a smile, “Are you absolutely serious?”

 

“Yes I am.” Fernando said with a smile and received a tight hug.

 

“Thank you! Gracias! You don't know how much this means to me!” de la Rosa let the other man go and Alonso saw that he was starting to look better and better by the second. “You are a great friend, you always know when someone is in dear need and come to the rescue.”

 

“Thank you. I saved the banker's son from being homeless as well today, and he will be joining me in the adventure.”

 

“A heaven sent angel on a black horse. I always knew there was so much good within you. Come, sit down.” Pedro offered Fernando a seat at the table in the kitchen and both resumed to sit across from another. “Now tell me about this adventure you will be going on, if you don't mind.”

  
“I would love to.” Fernando smiled and started to explain everything of the bank robbery, the trip to Hillsboro and finding Mark Webber. Pedro soaked in each single word the other Spaniard said and was awestruck with Sebastian's feat.

 

“Wow...” Pedro said as soon Fernando was finished. “What ever happened to that kid? What has gotten into his brain?”

 

“No idea Pedro. We are all asking us the same question.” then both shook their heads in disappointment.

 

“Now to the ranch of yours, all your cattle roaming around in your giant yard, anything I should be concerned about?” 

 

“I spotted a coyote yesterday watching the cattle, I got four newborn calf and I am a little worried about the little ones. I got a rifle in Rosa's stable, and before you ask it's there in case I see the coyote again or anything else that could endanger the livestock. Use it when you see him and try to kill that sucker so his buddies know not to approach this area again.” advised Fernando and Pedro nodded.

 

“I will keep that in...WHOA! Rosa!” Pedro jumped, and scared Fernando as well, as Rosa looked through the window straight at him, now moving her head up and down as if she were laughing. “Phew! Your horse is scary when she just stands there, not even moving her ears, and just looking straight at me.”

 

Alonso just busted out laughing, “That's her way of saying 'it's time to move on' and she has a blast doing that.” both men then shared a laugh.

 

“Alright, I hate to see you go so soon but since you only got time until sunset I better let you go.”

 

“Yeah, but hey, once I come back we got plenty of time to chat again, as I would like to hire you as my helping hand. But before I can do that, I want you to clean up your act while I am gone. I know you can do it without any other help.”

 

Pedro now seemed to burst at his seams from happiness. “I will, I promise you! Thank you so much! Thank you!” He then shook hands with the other as they stood up. “I don't know how many times I can thank you!”

 

“No problem!” Alonso smiled, “Always here to help.”

 

\---

 

“Alright Nico,” Romain nodded once with pride, “you are all ready. You got the horse thing down quite quickly.”

 

“Thanks.” Nico nodded back once, “By the way, does she have a name?” he petted the pale horse's dirty blond mane.

 

“Her name is Valentina, which means 'brave', and that she is a hundred percent. She's the bravest of the bunch here and you made a good choice too.” Grosjean petted the horse's snout, “She listens well and does whatever she is told. Makes a perfect beginner horse.”

 

“Could I take her for a spin again? I never thought riding a horse would be this fun.” 

 

“Sure, go ahead!” the Frenchman smiled and stepped back, then Nico rode off with Valentina.

 

“Señor Romain!” Sergio called from the stable and Grosjean turned. Sergio had his friend Esteban with him and his Mule. “This is Esteban Gutierrez. He said he will be glad to take care of the horses.”

 

“Great! Welcome to my ranch Esteban.” Romain went up to the other Mexican and shook his hand.

 

“Thank you, I will do my best to keep the horses healthy.” Gutierrez said and Romain noticed he speaks better English than Sergio does.

 

“You speak English very well.”

 

“Thanks, I have been here longer than he has and I have a thing with languages Monsieur Grosjean.” Esteban said and Romain chuckled.

“Why don't you come inside? Just take off your shoes by the door.” Gutierrez nodded at Romain and the three headed inside the house.

 

Marion was sitting at the dinner table cleaning some silverware as she looked up and saw Esteban coming in. She stood up to greet him. “Well hello there! Second new person I meet today, what's your name young man?”

 

“Je m'apelle Esteban Gutierrez, madam.” He went up to Marion and kissed her hand.

 

“Oh! Tu parlez français? (You speak French?)” Mrs. Grosjean felt flattered.

 

“Oui, il à besin de beacoup de travail bien que. (Yes, it needs a lot of work though.)”

 

She laughed, “Nothing to worry, I can teach you more of it, as I heard from Romain that you will be staying here for a while.”

 

“Merci madam. I am a quick learner.” Esteban smiled and Marion chuckled.

 

“Sergio,” she called to Perez and he looked at her, “You don't mind if he borrows your room do you?”

 

“Not at all señora. Amigo, try not to make a mess por favor.” Sergio pleaded. Esteban has a reputation of making a bedroom a mess by even just staying a night.

 

“I will try not to.” He reassured with a pat on the other Mexican's shoulder.

 

Romain was checking and cleaning his rifle that was mounted above the fireplace as he spoke, “Why not show him your room? You can get packed as well as we will be leaving soon.”

 

“Sí señor.” Sergio said and both Mexicans went up the stairs to his room.

 

Marion approached Romain slowly, “Honey,” 

 

He looked from his rifle to her, “Yes?”

 

“I didn't say anything before but...I wish you wouldn't leave me here alone.”

 

Her words pulled on his heartstrings, “I promise you it won't be for long. What's wrong? I feel as if...”

 

“I'm pregnant.” Marion cut in and Romain nearly dropped his rifle but the bullets fell out of the gun's magazine at the end of the hilt.

 

“Really?” He said with wide eyes and Marion nodded slowly with a sad smile. “Did you notice it today?” She nodded again with tears in her eyes and Romain's mind was in utter turmoil. “Oh God...” He rubbed his face with his free hand. “I promise you with all my heart I will be back as fast as I possibly can! I swear to it!”

 

“Thank you honey.” and the two kissed another passionately.

 

\---

 

Fernando was waiting for Felipe, to escape his wife's grip, near the front deck feeding Rosa water from his hat, which he used as a cup to get the water from the water-pump. As the horse lapped it all up, the Spaniard gave his hat a good shake and put it between Rosa's ears. He took his flask hanging with the rolled up luggage behind the saddle and filled it with water from the pump. Fernando drank deeply and poured some on his face to help him cool off. He wiped himself dry as finally Felipe emerged from behind the door, seeming to apologize over and over again in Portuguese to his yelling wife Raffaela. The Brazilian tightened his belongings to his horse, while continuing to be shouted at. All of a sudden his son Filipinho came running out of the house and hugged his father's leg. Fernando didn't understand what the little boy said, but one thing he was certain of it as it sounded similar to “Daddy, come back as fast as you can or I will start to miss you.”. Felipe smiled, picked up his son and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He whispered something into Filipinho's ear, the little boy nodded and gave his father a hug around the neck. Felipe hugged his son tightly and then put him down on his feet. The boy went to his mother, hid partially behind her dress and Raffaela petted his hair as Felipe mounted his horse. Fernando then took back his cowboy hat from Rosa's head and mounted the horse himself.

 

“Fernando,” the Spaniard was surprised to hear Raffaela speak to him and looked at her in acknowledgement, “see to it that you bring my husband back home whole, if not...” she made a cutting motion across her throat and Fernando gulped in worry.

 

“I will see to it that I do.” He gave a nod to her and she nodded once back with a dark look. The two cowboys then turned their horses toward the gate and galloped out. 

 

As soon as they were in town, they slowed the horses down to a walk as they were really in no hurry just yet. “Felipe,” Fernando got Felipe's attention, “your wife hates me. Did you see how she tried to steal my soul with a look?”

 

“Yeah...she isn't really pleased.” Massa admitted, “She didn't even really want to let me pack! She thought you would steal me away from her and never let me return! I don't know what has gotten into her head.”

 

“Me neither, she was so nice in the past.”

 

“Yep...I married the sweetest girl and all of a sudden she turned into a,” Felipe raised his hands and made the quotation mark motion, “'wife'.” Fernando laughed, “She became the complete opposite!”

 

“I know that feeling.”

 

A sigh came from both, then the Brazilian asked, “How does it feel to be divorced anyway?”

 

“Horrible actually...” the Spaniard said with gloom in his voice, “You thought you had something in common with the person, but in fact you don't. Constantly arguing, lies, can't even look at each other without thinking of killing another. It's just utter chaos. Nothing clicks anymore and you just fall apart.” 

 

“I'm sorry to hear that man.” Felipe felt a little guilty for bringing it up, it has been years since Fernando and his ex-wife have been divorced, yet the subject always hits hardest for the Spaniard.

 

“Quite alright...” He wanted to add something but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth, plus he spotted Mayor Bernie Ecclestone coming out of the City Hall, looking straight at him and flagging him down with his derby. “I wonder what the Mayor wants.”

 

“Beats me.” Felipe said and both cowboys put their horses to trot.

 

Once they where within hearing distance, Mayor Ecclestone said to them, “The person I needed to see! How are things Fernando?”

 

“Alright, leaving town for a couple days, not sure for how long though.” Fernando said stopping beside the Mayor with Felipe.

 

“That I heard and everything that is behind it. I have something for you to help you along.” Bernie smiled and the two cowboys looked at another, exchanging a quick glance of wonder.

 

“What is it?” Felipe asked.

 

“A map of Navajo tribes in the north-west of the New Mexico Territory. This wouldn't exist without Robert Kubica's expertise with the Natives. Anyway, here it is.” Bernie held out the rolled up map bound with a leather string. “Take care of it, I only have one of these.”

 

“I will.” Fernando promised with a smile.

 

“Now go and find Mark Webber, maybe we can convince him to stay here in Mogollon. I miss him, he's a great man.” Bernie sounded very sincere.

 

“Yes he is, and we all do miss him.” Alonso sunk his head at the thought of Mark as he realized how truly he missed him. He never really given it thought but it felt as if his heart was longing for him.

 

“I wish you luck to all of you, I see your party is already waiting for you.” the Mayor indicated toward the clock-tower and Fernando saw that everyone he asked was there. Kimi, with his black cowboy hat, black cowboy shoes with spurs, black chaps, a matching black vest and had his guitar strapped to his back. He already was riding his horse Rascal and he was behaving himself, for once.

 

Nico also was riding his Valentina, her mane shining with the slow decent of the sun. With the fringe jacket and the stetson cowboy hat he really looked like he can use a lasso. A gun was strapped to his belt, obviously borrowed from Romain's personal armory, and the hilt sticking out from the holster enabling for quick draws. All Fernando had to do was give Nico the chaps and handkerchief and he was all set.

 

Romain looked as if he came straight from Gettysburg with his hardee hat, his uniform jacket, uniform pants and boots on. He didn't only have his rifle strapped to his back, but also a calvary sword securely fastened on the left side and a handgun in a holster on the opposite side under the belt attached to the jacket. His horse was brown, like Kimi's Rascal, and the mane was chocolate brown and his name was Achilles and matches the war-like stance the horse had.

 

Sergio was the only one that looked as if he didn't belong. He had a short straw sombrero on that had a band of Mexican folk art around the crown, a colorful poncho, rode a light brown mule, named Niño, with a saddle that had a colorful blanket underneath. He stood out like a strawberry in a blueberry bush, but that seemed to be quite alright with the others. 

 

Fernando and Felipe thanked Mayor Ecclestone for the map and rode to the group. Once there, he smiled at everyone, gave Nico the chaps and handkerchief, and then spoke, “Great, all are here. The sun is about to set, we better get going before it is too dark to climb anything. I know a shortcut through a valley that has some interesting caves that we can use to spend the night in. These caves are carved out into homes and were once inhabited by an ancient Indian tribe. Let's ride there, rest and once the sun rises again we head straight to Hillsboro which we then will arrive at when the sun is highest in the sky. All good?” All men agreed. “Then let's go!” Fernando said enthusiastically and all rode out in a gallop out of the town Mogollon.


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO-HOO!! I GOT CHAPTER 5 DONE!!! Why so happy you ask? I LOST MY ENTIRE STORY INCLUDING THE CHAPTER I WANTED TO POST A COUPLE DAYS AGO!! But then I thought "Hey! I got the 4 chapters already posted and rewriting the 5th isn't such a bad idea after all. Let's make a certain character more mysterious and not explain completely his background story! Let him tell it when he wants to and when he is ready to tell us." So here enjoy the second verson of Chapter 5!!!

Meanwhile in Hillsboro, trouble was brewing and it was only because one man walked down the street. Lewis Hamilton laid on the ground in front of a church curled up like a fetus to protect himself as some of the town's people spat at him, kicked him and called him names. To his luck, Dr. Jenson Button came to his rescue and began to yell at the people, “You are all hypocrites!” the people stopped what they were doing and looked at the doctor who pointed at the church, “What you have just done was in front of God's eyes! Hatred does not suit well in any form with Him! You will be now burning all in Hell and Salvation will never come to those who hate upon people like him!” He pointed away, “Now be gone before I will do His job for Him!” and the town's people hurried away. Jenson ran to Lewis and knelt beside him. “Are you alright? Are you in severe pain Lewis?”

 

“No...but...I think an old wound opened up on my back.” Lewis said.

 

“Come on, let's go to my office and clean you up.” The Brit helped the other man up, wrapped his arm around his neck and supported him with walking. 

 

Jenson found it a little strange as Lewis chuckled lightly.“They say I am a free man, yet I still get treated like a slave.”

 

“We should have never moved here, we could just have stayed in Mogollon.” Button said with a hint of frustration.

 

“I know, but Dr. Ross Brawn but you out of business.” 

 

“Yeah...” Jenson was still fuming from loosing his patients to Dr. Brawn, he had new ways and cures to treat any illness while Button didn't. “We just have to figure out how to get my patients back and then we are back in business.”

 

“Yes we would.” Lewis smiled and the doctor smiled back.

 

They entered Dr. Button's office, Lewis sat on to the examination table as Jenson got cotton balls, surgical thread and hydrogen peroxide from the cabinets. Hamilton removed his vest and the white shirt, where a speck of blood indicated his injury. Jenson cringed as he saw Lewis's scarred back, he won't tell Button what happened but the doctor figured quickly it definitely was caused by a whip. He dropped some peroxide on a cotton ball and warned, “This will sting a little.” and applied it on the open scar. Lewis flinched and Jenson saw his hands clamp up. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Keep going.” Lewis said through clenched teeth and Jenson knew something was amiss, just he won't tell him what happened between moving to America from England and finding him passed out on the dirt street to Norfolk, Virginia. 

 

Jenson was a Union field medic during the civil war, and as he returned to his base he found a man in peasant like clothing laying in the grass beside the dirt road. He thought the man was dead, he dismounted his horse, examined him and found him only dehydrated, malnourished and exhausted. Jenson quickly figured he just escaped from a Master's grip and wanted to run back to the Union side. He poured some water over the man's face and he woke up. The man retreated from him and Jenson said, “Nothing to fear, I'm with the Union.” He pointed toward his kepi and dark blue uniform. “Nothing to be afraid of, I am a field medic. I'm Dr. Jenson Button, and you are?”

 

“Lewis...Lewis Hamilton.”

 

“Come with me Lewis, you will be a free man where I am going.” Jenson reached out his hand to him. Lewis hesitated first, then took his hand and both climbed onto the horse, riding to Jenson's camp.

 

Lewis got fed, properly clothed and was given a job to act as Dr. Button's assistant as he miraculously knew a lot of medical procedures and could amputate limbs effectively with a high survival rate. Even after the war, Lewis stayed with Jenson and studied medicine by his side and became his official assistant.

 

“Alright, you are good as new.” Jenson said cheerly.

 

“Good as new is something quite different.” Lewis smiled back.

 

“Yeah, well, better than before then.” then both chuckled. Jenson placed the medical things back into the cabinet as he got an idea. “Hey! Why don't we leave town tomorrow?”

 

Lewis was taken aback, “Leave town just like that?”

 

“Yes! No one will miss us here anyway. We just pack our things, put them in my farm wagon and leave! We can modify the farm wagon so that we can sleep in it too as a temporary home. I still got my shire horse Margaret living in my living room, she will be happy to work again.”

 

Hamilton laughed, “I still can't believe you keep Margaret in your living room.”

 

“What? I got no space for a stable, even if I would have I don't know how to build one. I am no cowboy.” Button sighed as he thought of Fernando. Then Nico came into his mind, “I wonder how he is...”

 

“How who is?” Lewis asked curiously and put his shirt back on and his vest.

 

“Oh, no one in particular. Let's go and get ready, but first we got to pack the medicine from here and take it with us.”

 

“With pleasure.” Lewis smiled and both then began emptying the cabinets.

 

\---

 

Fernando Alonso and his group were riding in the new moon darkness, with oil lanterns at hand, slowly down a valley close to the caves they planned in staying the night. Coyotes were howling, seeming to come from every direction and making Nico Rosberg uneasy. There was a loud howl quite close coming from Nico's left, he jumped and almost dropped the lantern in his hand. Kimi noticed how frightened the German was, “Never heard the coyotes howl before at home?” he asked.

 

“Yes but within my room and not out in the open.” Nico answered frightened.

 

“Afraid they might come attack you?” the Finn asked slyly.

 

“Well...kinda...but do you hear their howls coming closer? They seem to know that we are here and want our food!”

 

“Well they aren't getting it.” Kimi smiled then waited for it to be quiet and then imitated a coyote howl, causing Nico to jump again and almost let the lantern drop.

 

“Easy now Kimi! You will make him piss himself.” Romain Grosjean scolded and wanted to hit the Finn with his glove but he was too far away.

 

“Look señor! The caves!” Sergio Perez pointed toward the cave entry.

 

“Great! Now we can eat and sleep in peace!” Felipe Massa said and stretched his arms. They closed in on the entrance and as soon they where in front of it all of them were in awe.

 

“Wow! Look at this!” Fernando was completely breath-taken by the astounding house that was carved from the cave's original back-wall. It was a two story home with perfectly square windows and stairs on the outside leading to the first floor, a doorway which seemed to once have had a door, and some shards of pottery on the side. They got off their horses and led them in, examining every inch of the area.

 

Romain knelt and felt the ground, “Damn, this is completely smooth!”

 

Fernando felt the walls of the house, “Even the walls are smooth.”

 

“How did they do something like this?” Nico asked while he was inside the ground level room.

 

“No idea, this couldn't be chiseled, you would see it if it was.” Fernando answered.

 

“Hey look! I found bowls and pots up here!” Felipe called down from the upper level.

 

“Really señor? I have been here before and never found such things.” Sergio said and went up the stairs to join the Brazilian.

 

“You just gotta know where to look.” Massa smiled.

 

“I will go and get some burnable sticks and brush.” Kimi said and began to leave.

 

“There are plenty of those on this side of the valley just letting you know!” the Spanish cowboy called after the Finn.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know where they are. I have seen them before so there is no point in reminding me.” then Kimi vanished and Fernando couldn't help but smile. Kimi always got grumpy when he was hungry and everyone around him knew it.

 

Romain and Nico unsaddled their horses, Felipe and Sergio examined further the artifacts they found and Fernando began to build a round fireplace with stones he found around the cave. Kimi got back after a few minutes with a good amount of sticks and brush and threw them into the fireplace. “Nico,” Fernando called to the German who was attending the horses and got his attention, “Could you get the food and tobacco box for me from my carrier under my rolled up baggage?”

 

“Yes I will.” Nico then went to Fernando's saddle and removed the baggage from the carrier.

 

“Just be careful with my tobacco box! The matches are in there too.” warned Fernando.

 

“Nothing to worry about!” Nico then collected the food cans and can opener and put them in his shirt, which he made into a kangaroo-like pouch, while holding the box of tobacco as if it where holy in the air. He gave the Spaniard the tobacco box first then put the cans on the floor. Alonso opened the box, took a match out of it, lit it and threw it into the pile of sticks. He then proceeded to roll himself a cigarette.

 

“Could I have some of your tobacco?” Kimi asked as he pulled out his pipe.

 

“Sure, since I took some of yours.” Fernando smiled and the Finn cracked ever so slightly a smile back then began to stuff his pipe.

 

Romain then joined the three already at the building fire with bowls, a cooking tripod and a pot. He then turned to the house and yelled, “Hey archaeologists, it's dinner time!”

 

“Coming!” Felipe yelled back then he and Sergio came down the stairs.

 

Romain cooked the food as Felipe told funny stories to lighten the mood, making Nico forget completely about his anxiety and the coyotes. After they ate, Kimi got his guitar and played a few songs as the other sung along and drank the whiskey Fernando brought with him. Alonso noticed, as the whiskey came back to him, that Nico was singing the loudest and seemed more drunk than everyone else. He took a sip of the whiskey then passed the bottle to Romain, skipping Nico. Nico didn't even notice that he was left out and just kept singing and laughing.

 

After the little party, the men retreated inside the house and slept deeply. Rosa the horse on the other hand kept watch over everyone and the other horses. A twig broke and Rosa took immediate notice, turning her ears and looking where the sound came from. She began to feel uneasy and didn't know what was going on. She quietly puffed toward Valentina and she woke up. Even still feeling sleepy, Valentina shifted her ears and felt uneasy as well. Then the horses spotted the intruder making his way toward the saddles and they whirred loudly, waking the other horses and the mule as well. Romain was the first of the humans to wake up and the first thing he grabbed was his rifle. He hurried out the house and sighted the intruder. “Who's there? Don't move or I shoot!” Grosjean yelled and the stranger raised his arms, “Drop the gun!” the stranger dropped the gun, “Turn around!” and the stranger turned. “Who are you?” Romain asked, with the rifle pointing to the other man's head, as he could see the man's face.

 

“I'm Daniel Riccardo...please don't shoot.”

 

“I know who you are...you once were Sebastian Vettel's accessory weren't you?” Romain slowly rested the rifle against his shoulder.

 

“No! No! Please! I wasn't! I was never an accomplice in his crimes! Please! Spear me!” Daniel began to panic as Romain moved his finger on the trigger. 

 

“No...not those other crimes...the one I am talking about is helping Mark Webber getting kicked out of the mining business and making him feel so humiliated he left town. You betrayed your fellow countryman and your friend just to help the new kid, didn't you?”

 

“Well I guess I am guilty of that...But please don't shoot me!” Riccardo whimpered and his arms shook from fright as Romain closed one eye.

 

“What's going on here?” Fernando rubbed his eyes as he came and stopped beside the Frenchman.

 

“We got a fellow who helped Vettel once in the infamous mining incident.” Romain said.

 

“What are you tal...You!” Fernando recognized Daniel in an instant and stormed toward him, making him wail and retreat a few steps until he was against the wall and Alonso grabbed him by the collar. “You traitor! How dare you show yourself! Thanks to you we got to look for Mark now and bring him back to civilization! Plus there will be a spot reserved at the gallows for Vettel for his murders he committed, maybe you too if it comes to it.”

 

“Murders? What murders?” Daniel didn't know anything about the murders Sebastian has committed yet Fernando didn't like it.

 

“You know the murders! Don't play stupid with me! You know Vettel killed people just for his own benefit!”

 

“I know nothing of his murders I swear! I regretted putting shame upon Mark greatly and left my mining job for good! Vettel forced me to do something I didn't want and once I saw what happened to Mark I cut ties to that idiot and never spoke to him since!” Daniel confessed.

 

“Liar!” the Spaniard raised a fist to punch the Australian in the face but Romain was quicker and grabbed him by the wrist.

 

“Stop and think for a moment Fernando! What if he is telling the truth? You have to hear him out before you can prosecute him of his crimes. Let him tell his side of the story, then punch him.” the Frenchman successfully put some sense into Fernando's mind and he eased.

 

“Tell me everything!” he jabbed Daniel hard in the chest.

 

“Yes I will! Everything!”

 

\---

 

Daniel hated to betray anyone, especially Mark as he was his best friend, but he couldn't let Sebastian down either. He was torn completely and couldn't figure out on which side he belonged. But one side, the bad one, seemed to be the strongest. “Come on, don't be such a chicken.” Sebastian mocked Daniel, “Just go to Mark, ask him something random, something that makes him think hard, I will then come, take the giant gold he found and leave. Easy!”

 

“I told you I can't do it!” Daniel protested, “I just can't! He's my friend!”

 

“Chicken! Chicken! Chicken!” Seb mocked him until he finally broke and gave up.

 

“Fine! I will do it! Just this once and never again!” Daniel's heart broke and began to feel terrible as the German cheered for his success of persuasion. 

 

“Great! Now go to him!” Vettel smiled evilly and Riccardo sighed, _There is no way out of this at all_ , he thought.

 

He entered the mineshaft that led down deep into the mountain and to Webber, who was working hard and hammering away with a pickax. Daniel saw the large glob of gold right behind Mark on a crate, now he had to think of a way to distract him and snatch it. He took a deep breath and approached the older Australian. “Hey Mark.” he greeted.

 

“Oh hey Danny mate,” Webber stopped what he was doing and looked at Daniel, “Having trouble finding things?”

 

“No, not at all. The only thing I got trouble with is finding gold.” Riccardo spoke the truth.

 

“It seems everyone can't find the same amount of gold I mine, I seem to be quite lucky with that.” Mark smiled proudly.

 

“Yeah, but aren't you suppose to mine another mineral?”

 

“Originally yes, coal...but gold will be the next big thing trust me. It will make us miners rich and the town fill with people.”

 

“I hope so,” Dan smiled, “Then we can build our own large homes just like Fernando or open up a business like Kimi.”

 

“Yeah...I would love to open my own butchery. Our favorite Spanish cowboy could use one to sell beef, it will make us both rich.”

 

“How much do you think it will take to make both of you rich? Fernando seems to have plenty of cattle but they are slow in reproducing you realize.”

 

“That's true...hey, maybe I can be the butcher for Felipe as well. Help both cowboys of our town and the town folk got enough beef for months.” Mark kept thinking and talking of his plans to Daniel as Sebastian make his way to the crate with the glob of gold in the dark, swiped it and quietly left. The two Australians kept chatting with another until Mark said, “Alright, I guess it is back to work, see to it that you find your share of riches mate.”

 

“I will for sure!” Both smiled at another and Daniel left, with a feeling of deep misery.

 

Once he was out of the deep mining shaft, he walked on Sebastian bragging to the other miners what he found. All praised him for his efforts and Daniel didn't want to see what would happen next. He went down to a different mineshaft were he was working, grabbed his lantern and pickax with the coal and a little lump of silver then left without looking up until he was out of the mine.

 

\---

 

“Then the next day while I was in the saloon, I heard you rant loudly about Seb and that Mark left town for good after he was told he was a liar that Seb stole from him what he found while I was talking to Mark and so on and so forth. You should know what you said. You even said that you suspect me of playing along in Vettel's scheme, and you were right to a degree. I didn't want to do it willingly, he made me.” Then Daniel looked down to his feet and Fernando just stood there, watching him.

 

“So...” Fernando finally broke the everlasting silence, “I should believe you then?”

 

“Yes! Even if you torture me to tell you the exact truth, I will tell you the exact same thing I just did.” Riccardo began to shake on his legs from fright as Romain fiddled with his riffle.

 

Fernando began to pace back and forth in front of the Australian, making him more nervous, “And you have never contacted or talked to Sebastian after the incident?”

 

“No! No! I never have talked to him since!”

 

“Alright.” Alonso still paced in front of Dan. Then like a flash of lightning the Spaniard punched him in the face and he went down in pain. “That's for not growing some balls and standing up for yourself. If I see you again, I will shoot you myself.” and Fernando's hand graced his gun at his side, Daniel's eyes wandering to it and he grabbed his own gun and began to flee with a bleeding nose and a bruising cheek. “Come on Romain, we will have to catch some sleep. We are leaving as soon the sun rises.”

 

“Fine by me.” Grosjean was highly impressed with Alonso, he wondered in how many bar fights the Spaniard has been to develop a powerful punch like that, and followed him back to the stone house.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment, will help me alot and I always reply to you! Thanks Partner!


End file.
